Sleep
by moonlit dew
Summary: It was a rare kind of night in Karakura town, but it was all the more appreciated because of it. Renji/Ichigo Softer than my usual lemons.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters. I do not own Poets of the Fall's "Sleep".

**Recommended Listening Material: **"Late Goodbye","Sleep" and "All The Way / 4U", all by Poets of the Fall, an awesome band I've discovered recently.

**Warnings:** This is yaoi, boy on boy, gay sex, lemon included. Possible OOC. Not much (if any) plot. You've been warned.

**Pairing: **Renji/Ichigo

Sleep

"Your breath

Hot upon my cheek

And we crossed

That line

You made me strong

When I was feeling weak

And we crossed

That one time"

Late Goodbye

Poets of the Fall

It was quite in Karakura town for a change. The calm night was void of the unholy shrieks announcing the insatiable hunger of a bloodthirsty Hollow. The gently glowing moon and stars for once weren't reflected off any telltale splashes of crimson-tinged-silver. The air wasn't weighed down by oppressive reiatsu, crushing and pressing on anyone and anything with the least bit of spiritual awareness. It was a rare kind of night, especially for a select group of individuals.

A gentle breeze playfully swept aside the curtains of the open window, seeming to dance along the inside of the room, before dying down just as suddenly. It nonetheless left goose bumps along the skin of the two figures intertwined together on the messy bed just below the open window. One of them shifted sluggishly and sighed heavily, signifying his imminent leave of the realm of dreams. He shifted faintly and drew the other form closer, trying to find more warmth. Crimson lashes flickered, before lifting and revealing glazed, wine-colored irises.

Abarai Renji blinked groggily, trying to clear his sleep-fogged mind. His inked arms tightened subconsciously around the limp form of his lover as the red-haired man tried to get his bearings and identify what had pulled him out of his admittedly pleasant dream. As the tanned body beside him shivered again, Renji blinked one final time and, with a small, fond smile, focused on the mop of orange spikes that were lightly tickling his chin. Ichigo's head was resting peacefully on his shoulder. His face was tilted downward so that the only thing the older man could make out was the mass of brightly colored hair, even more disheveled than usual.

The sixth division lieutenant buried his nose in the rust colored locks, now bathed in a gentle silver hue by the faint light spilling into the bedroom, and inhaled deeply. He'd never get tired of Ichigo's smell. Contrary to what his name suggested, the teen didn't have anything to do with strawberries. No, Ichigo smelled (and tasted, but hell if anyone but him was going to find _that_ particular fact out) like chocolate. The dark, slightly bitter kind at that. Renji smirked faintly. It suited his lover perfectly, he'd decided long ago. Ichigo was like that. Dark, spicy, delightfully bitter at times. Addictive.

Another gust of the cool night air blew in and gave Reinji an idea as to what could have awakened him in the first place. They'd fallen asleep covered in nothing but sweat and each others' overheated bodies. Now that they'd had a chance to cool off, the open window and lack of covers were making themselves known. With a sigh, the redhead flicked his gaze over the shadow-cast floor, looking for the light blankets they'd kicked off in their passion earlier. The shadows warped and writhed slowly as if dancing to some unheard melody in the dead of night.

Just as Renji's dark red eyes landed on the pile of discarded fabric (near the door, he noted with a raised eyebrow and slight bemusement), the lithe body in his arms stretched sleepily, arching closer to his slightly larger form. The tufts of orange hair shifted, accompanied by a soft sigh as Ichigo buried his face in his lover's neck, nuzzling the tattooed flesh just below his ear. Renji hummed delightedly as puffs of warm air ghosted over his skin. The blankets on the floor were forgotten as another kind of warmth flooded his system.

"Renn…nji…"

Ichigo breathed out, his voice husky from sleep. A pink tongue darted out, flicking against the older man's neck and pronounced jaw line, the skin there still slightly salty from sweat. Renji shuddered uncontrollably, his eyelids flickering over his eyes and arms tightening almost painfully around the slim waist in his grasp. That sly muscle left a moist trail consequently cooled and warmed by the teen's breaths. The dual sensations steadily fed the slow fire that had started building in the tattooed shinigami's groin. It always amazed him how little it took on Ichigo's part to have him panting and shaking in need that he knew only the stubborn teen and no one else could satisfy.

Trailing his hands up and down that tanned back, Renji groaned softly. His palms glided over the smooth skin, fingers trailing over the lean muscles and hidden power it covered. Ichigo arched into the touch in response, almost purring at the gentle petting. Renji smiled to himself at that. Ichigo's responsive nature in bed had been quite a surprise for the both of them. Usually the teen preferred to keep more private emotions to himself, not being one to wear his heart on his sleeve when it wasn't in someone else's defense. But, Renji's fuzzy mind mused, the teen was an undeniable wildcat when it came to sex. Real demanding too.

As if in response to his thoughts, half-lidded brandy eyes peered up at him from beneath a fringe of orange. The desire in them shone clearly through the fog of sleep still clinging to the rust colored lashes. Ichigo made another sound vaguely reminiscent of a purr and leaned in to plant an open mouthed kiss on the parted and waiting lips before him. Renji reciprocated wholeheartedly, the kiss turning out lazy and slow and fucking _perfect_. There was passion there, no one to witness them would have denied it. But the fact that they were not exactly entirely awake, the silver light giving every silhouette and shadow a life of their own, and the overall surrealism of the moment called for something more than raw, animalistic lust. There was a time and place for that, as they'd found out from experience. Sometimes the gentle rocking of bodies and smooth glide of hands and lips was just as good, if not better than the violent clash of teeth and tongues and savage tearing of clothes and skin alike.

They finally broke apart, both breathing heavier than before. Their tongues were the last to part, as if not willing to let go of their dancing partner quite yet. Their hands had not been idle during that time; Reni's following the contours of Ichigo's back all the way down to his ass, kneading the muscles there gently. The teen had buried long, tanned fingers into his partner's blood-red mane, lightly massaging his scalp with them. They shared a long, decidedly hazy look, before Renji leaned forward again and fastened his mouth to his younger lover's neck, suckling languidly at his pulse-point. Ichigo gave a contented sigh at the action, closing his eyes again and tilting his head back to give the other more space. One of his hands lowered to the back of the older man's neck, pushing his head closer in silent encouragement. Ichigo let out a breathless moan as Renji complied, nipping the spot lightly and laving at it soothingly with his tongue right after.

Their hands kept stroking and smoothing over every inch of skin and flesh they could reach, their already intertwined legs twisting into even more complicated patterns. Renji's thigh suddenly slipped between Ichigo's legs, brushing against his hardening cock. The friction was delicious and left him lightheaded. The teen wasted no time in responding in kind, rubbing himself against his lover's own straining member, eliciting a deep, rumbling groan. Ichigo could swear he could feel the vibrations travel through the muscled, tattooed chest pressed to his own. The simmering, smoldering passion that was gradually building up had them gasping each others' names almost subconsciously; clinging and clutching at one another as if nothing else in the entire world existed. The soft light of the full moon spilled over the gliding bodies, the night chill no longer felt as they found the best king of warmth.

Renji was in a daze. His mind felt like it was covered by a thick comforter, coherent thoughts completely muffled. He was helplessly lost in his lover's light touches, those rough and sword calloused fingertips surprisingly gentle in their explorations. The older man was drunk off the orange-haired teen's heady essence, high on his smell and taste. And he was _damn_ proud to admit he was loving every minute of it.

Suddenly overcome with the need for something more, Renji twisted them around until they were face to face on their sides, arms wrapped loosely around the other's body. They were both hard and aching for closer contact. Their straining arousals slid together, the friction almost mind numbingly intense. Precum smeared over their hips and abdomens as they shifted around. It was delicious and they trembled in need even as they groaned their pleasure aloud. They shared another leisurely kiss, wine red and brandy brown locked together through half-lidded eyes.

"Ichigo…" Renji mumbled, smoothing away some stray hair from those stunning eyes he loved so much "When 'xactly dya get me so addicted?"

The question was more directed at himself than anyone else, so he wasn't expecting Ichigo to answer. But the teen cupped his face in an uncharacteristic show of affection and replied just as quietly, his breath hot against the redhead's cheek.

"Prob'ly when you gave me a reason to."

Renji's eyes darkened further at the response and he leaned back to get another taste of this addiction he was all too happy to indulge in. They didn't speak after that; they didn't need to. Their bodies did all the talking for them. They rediscovered flaws and imperfections, and they discussed strengths and weaknesses. They spoke of the past and future, and the parts they had and would play in each other's life. And they praised each other for it all. The steady inferno in their bodies grew, demanding more.

The teen rolled over on his stomach, his feet spread flat behind him. He laid his head sideways, casting a needy, almost expectant look over his shoulder. The older man took the invitation without a word, sliding his slightly taller body over the tanned one beneath him with a low, guttural groan. They both moaned softly as their heated flesh slid together tantalizingly, the thin layer of sweat covering them both making the glide that much smoother.

Reaching over with one hand, Renji intertwined his fingers with Ichigo's, whose were lying limply on the pillow by his head. With the other, the redhead reached between them, tracing the curve of the teen's tight ass. Ichigo shuddered in anticipation as his lover slid his fingers between his cheeks and traced his entrance, still loose and moist from their previous activities. After gathering some of his last release on his fingers, Renji retracted his questing hand, prompting an almost inaudible sigh from the form below him. The older man kissed his lover between his prominent shoulder blades, afterwards laving the area with his tongue. He slicked his member with his own precum and what he'd collected from the teen's entrance and positioned himself above his partner.

"Ready fer me?" he asked quietly, a distant part of him surprised his voice wasn't trembling in need as much as his whole body.

Ichigo didn't answer. He just turned his head to place a light kiss on the underside of Renji's hand that was intertwined with his own. The redhead took that as answer enough and slid himself inside with one smooth thrust of his hips.

Renji moaned loudly, screwing his eyes shut as the tight, impossibly hot warmth gripped him firmly. It was a euphoric sensation every single time, being inside Ichigo. There wasn't anything quite like it. It was Heaven and Hell all in one. Ichigo gave a mix between a heavy sigh and moan as his lover's girth stretched him, filling him to the brim. He could feel almost every inch of Renji's cock as the hot flesh inside him slid as far as it could in their position. Ichigo mumbled something the older man interpreted as "Move", and sighed happily as his lover did just that.

Their legs twisted the already messy sheets further as Renji pulled out and slid back in, hips moving in shallow, rhythmic thrusts. The redhead opened eyes he'd not realized he'd closed and his clouded gaze landed on their joined hands. Even as the moonlight painted everything an unnatural silver color, the difference between the shades of their skin was obvious. His slightly lighter complexion was a direct contrast to Ichigo's bronze tan. It was amazing, how much people thought they were alike (even taking them for siblings at times) but how different they really were. Further observations were cut off as the muscles surrounding his length suddenly squeezed tighter, bringing his attention back to more important matters.

The room was filled with quiet pants and moans and the occasional creak as the bed rocked rhythmically with their bodies' movements. They swayed together in a lazy, unhurried manner. The position they were in didn't allow for very deep penetration, but it didn't matter. They both wanted this to last anyway; they had all the time in the world. The slow burn building gradually inside of them was torture of the sweetest kind.

With each push of Renji's hips, Ichigo's length would rub between the slightly coarse fabric of his bed sheets and his own stomach, making for a delicious friction that frizzled every coherent thought right out of his muddled mind and had him panting like a man possessed. He was half afraid he was going to start sobbing softly any moment now, the pleasure was so overwhelming. He craned his neck with some difficulty and wordlessly sought out Renji's lips with his own, already swollen ones.

Their tongues met before the rest of their mouths could, sliding together as perfectly as the rest of their bodies. Despite the slightly awkward angle, they broke the kiss reluctantly, their already clouded minds becoming even more so at the lack of oxygen.

"Harder…Ren…" Ichigo rasped out quietly in-between hungry gulps of air.

As his lover complied, the orange-haired teen arched his back, the hand not gripping Renji's clawing weakly at the abused sheets below him.

"Hah…Hnnnn…Yess_ssssss-aaaaahhh_…"

Ichigo hid his flushed face into his pillow, the act not doing anything to muffle his breathy moans. Groaning, Renji kissed a trail down that smooth back, reveling in the intoxicating feeling of his lover under him, around him. The teen's body started to tremble violently, the fluttering of the smooth muscles around the redhead's rigid cock becoming more frequent. He was close; so _very _fucking close. Renji gave an extra hard push, burying his face in the juncture in-between Ichigo's neck and shoulder, breathing harsh and uneven.

As that extra deep thrust brushed that spot inside of him, the teen gave a weak cry, one hand squeezing his lover's, the other almost tearing the sheets it had been gripping. The heat that had been collecting in his abdomen finally imploded and sent what felt like shockwaves of heated magma coursing throughout his veins, reaching every single part of his tense form. Every muscle in Ichigo's body spasmed violently, his eyes fluttering shut at the intense sensations. He felt his cum splatter against his stomach and bed adding another wet spot to the white sheets. As he rode out his climax, his body gradually relaxed, finally going limp.

Renji's breath hitched in his throat and he almost choked when the heat gripping him suddenly decided to try and suck him in, squeezing almost to the point where it hurt to move. He jerked his hips a few more times as Ichigo cried out his release and clenched around him sporadically. Renji's member pulsed as he came, giving a strangled yell. His entire body shuddered as his lover milked him dry, some of his release spilling out of the twitching hole. Ichigo gave a soft, spent sigh as the redhead came, humming contentedly as he felt the older man's cum fill him and trickle down his thighs. Renji blinked a few times in an attempt to clear his hazy vision and collapsed to his side, taking the teen with him. He was completely spent and utterly satiated.

They spooned together as they waited for their breathing to even out, Ichigo's back pressed securely against a tattooed chest. Renji didn't bother to remove himself from the younger man's body, and the teen didn't protest. Hands were still intertwined together, long, sword calloused fingers resting against one another. It didn't take them long to fall back asleep, a state neither of them had completely left to begin with.

Renji dozed off to the smell of sweat and sex and dark chocolate, arms wrapped possessively around the source. He didn't bother going for the infamous blanked piled on the floor near the door, vaguely hoping the cool night breeze would awake them again. After all, no matter how pleasant his dreams were, they didn't hold a candle to reality.

Ichigo's hand squeezed his gently as if reading his mind.

Nights like this were rare in Karakura town, but they were all the more appreciated because of it.

**Author's Note:**

I was in a sort of ditch concerning the sequel for one of my one-shot, so I decided to whip this up. I'd wanted to do something like it in a while anyway. Something…mellower, softer. Fluffier, if you like. I didn't want to write just another wild bout of hot monkey sex (not that those are bad; I've written some, after all). I don't know how well I did, but I still hope you like it. If the characters seem a bit OOC, keep in mind that they're both still half-asleep and not all there. People do and say and think strange things when in such a state.


End file.
